Tournament of Heroines
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: When the girls go into the tournament of Heroines they find out that the Master is wanting there powers also! Problem! They don't know that! After Winner takes all


Raven and Starfire sat in the house waiting for a call from there 3 male counterparts. It had been over a day since they had 'vanished' just after Cyborg beat Robin in a card game. They glanced at each other worried. Suddenly there was a flash and they were in the middle of a huge hall with 6 other girls. "Welcome to the championship of heroines!"  
"Raven...i have a bad feeling about this..." Starfire said in an innocent voice.  
"Yo Starfire! Raven!" The turned to see a famillier girl.  
"Electra?" Ravens eyebrows raised as the curvey leather clad, pale girl with electric blue streaks in her brown hair ran upto them, her boots cluncking and her fists crackleing with blue electricity with the anticipation of a fight. She always was up for anything.  
"Yeh!" She nodded her gloved hand giving them a thumbs up.  
"We haven't seen you since you left to go to the Chicago!" Starfire hugged her.  
"Totally!" She nodded a bit short of breath.  
"Heroines you have all been selected to compeat in this tournament. Raven! The gothic beauty with a quiet personality but a way with words! Terra the blond bombshell that will rock your world! Devil!"  
Ravens attention turned towards a small blond that looked only 12 maybe 13 with long golden hair, light freakles across her nose and huge pale vacent blue eyes. 2 sharp, slightly elongated teeth lay cushioned on her bottom lip, her nails long and silver along with her huge feathered wings that were twice the size of the small girl. She was wearing something like Ravens leotard but had a halterneck top and no sleeves plus she had no cloak and her feet were bare and she was shockingly skinny. She looked around with faint intrest.  
"The used to be sweet 12 yearold with a barbaric sense of fun! Starfire the gorgeous alien with a kind personality but you don't want to get her mad! Electra the run away girl who can't touch but will give you the shock of your life! Jinx watch out or she'll put a curse on you! Feline!"  
She now turned her attention to the small Chinese girl who looked like a cat only missing the ears, fur and tail. Her shocking green eyes had thin vertical pupils and she was crouched like a cat. Nope she had a tail aswell. A thin black one that swished behind her, the same colour as her jet black hair. She wore a bright orange cat suit with green armor on her knees, elbows, chest and forarms. She looked like she was about to rip something apart and that she couldn't be bothered with anything but fighting.  
"This kitten has Claws so watch out! Faerie this tiny girl is alot more than she looks!"  
She was a 2 and a half inch tall girl with bright blond hair tied in a bun with a green ribbon, her skin glowing golden, big green eyes the colour of grass matching the small green strapless dress and slippers(think tinkerbell)  
"You are the 6 most talented superheros,"  
Feline growled and Jinx coughed as Devil raised an insulted eyebrow.  
"Criminals, witches or demons i have found! This is a honer for you and for me!"  
"Yeh, yeh so are we gonna just stand or do we get to fight?" Feline yelled her NewYork accent evident.  
"Not today! You fight tomorrow!" The master chuckled. "If you wish to leave you can!"  
Electra looked at Raven and Starfire as Terra came upto them with Faerie, whilst the Chinese girl sat crossed legged scowling. Jinx walked around and Devil flew around.  
"Hey girls!" Terra grinned.  
"Terra you're hear too!" Starfire gasped.  
"I know pretty cool huh?" She struck a pose before Starfire hugged her.  
"You know...you look like Tinkerbell!" Jinx had come up to Faerie.  
"I AM NOT TINKERBELL!" Faerie threw something that looked like a fine gold dust at her and she froze in her place. Farie stuck her tounge out at the unmoving form. "Ha!"  
"Am i the only one who thinks this is bloody suspisous?" Devil asked from above them her London accent thick.  
"I agree with Devil." Starfire nodded looking around. "I am rather worried about our predicament.."  
"Well i ain't backin' down from no challenge." Feline joined the group arms crossed her muscles tight and drawn ready to attack at any minute and her tail slicing invisable wounds in the air.  
"Well i personally am rather happy that i'm hear." Electra shrugged. "I was about to be tested on...again...just about to get caught."  
"So hows Cy?" Electra asked biting her pale blue lip that made her look cold and sickly but were just simply a part of her power much like the streaks in her hair.  
"He's ok." Raven shrugged. "Not like he used to be though.".  
"Hey can we stop talking about mushy stuff and get to the matter at hand?" Feline rolled her eyes. "We're hear to fight right? Well...i wanna know Why us! Why not wonder woman or some other crappy girl with a bra size larger than there IQ?"  
Faerie snorted laughter as did Devil and Electra.  
"True." Devil nodded landing on the ground wrapping her wings around her body as if for protection.  
Suddenly a screen appeared infront of them.  
The came up with pictures of each of them and matching them into pairs.  
First was a picture of Feline crouched down glowering at the camara her green eyes glowing ever so slightly, her jet black hair falling over her face. One hand out to the side the other in a clenched first towards the camara. "Feline versus..." Then it was a picture of Faerie standing with one hand on her hip, bent slightly, legs apart and the other on her knee. "Faerie."  
The next was a picture of Starfires head and upperbody as if she was turning round to look at the camara her face suprised. "Starfire versus Jinx!" Jinx was just standing looking at the camara boardly her left hand glowing purple.  
Then there was a picture of Raven sitting indan style, hood up, eyes closed hand on her knees. "Raven versus Terra!" It was a picture of Terra in her statue form.  
"That was not my best picture." Terra mummbled.  
"Devil.." The picture of Devil was her in mid-flight throwing three feathers at someone her fang exposed, her wings glinting in the light. "Versus Electra!" Electra was pointing one hand at the camara, had one on her hip, said hip jutting out, she was smirking her electric blue eyes shining with mirth and mischife, blue sparks of electicity corsing round her body.  
"The games begin tomorrow at sunrise!" The master dissapeared leaving them to find there rooms.  
"So guess you and me against eachother huh Devil!" Electra grinned.  
"May the best gal win eh?" Devil smirked.  
"Oh yeah Chick. I am planning to!"  
"Faerie i am only wondering...is Jinx going to be awake soon?" Starfire asked the Faerie. "I wish to know if i'll be fighting a person not a statue..".  
"She'll be back to normal in no time!" Faerie shrugged her tiny wings beating against each other lightly.  
"I think we need some rest." Terra yawned. "I wanna be ready to beat Raven tomorrow!"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Terra." Raven warned as she turned around her cloak swaying and walked into a room marked wit an R on it.  
They all sighed and went into the door with there own initials on them. Feline went into one that had a JC, Faerie went in a room marked PA, Starfires was KA, Electras was LS, Terras was T, Jinxs was J and Devils was AW. 

_**  
Who do u want to win in the fights?**_

_**Feline VS Faerie**_

_**Starfire VS Jinx**_

_**Raven VS Terra**_

_**Devil Vs Electra**_

_**Give me who u want to win and i will tally them up!**_

_**Also the initals!  
RRaven  
JCJennifer Chen  
PAPrincess Annabell  
KAKori Anders  
LSLila Stone  
JJinx  
AWAtlanta Worthington**_

_**Also my Ocs powers!**_

_**DevilShe has metal wings and the feathers are also daggers. She is agile and able to move at the first sign of trouble.  
WeaknessWater battle(defense)  
StrengthAir battle(agility)**_

_**Felinesenses of a cat, retractable claws, stealth and strength.  
WeaknessWater battle(defense)  
StrengthEarth battle.(strength/raw power)**_

_**FaerieFlight, agile, dust that can hurt, heal, put to sleep and freeze. Hard to hit.  
WeaknessEarth Battle(strength/raw power)  
StrengthAir Battle(agility)**_

_**Electraelectric skin, able to create and control electricity, anything organic that comes close to her frys if she wants it to.  
WeaknessAir Battle(agility)  
StrengthEarth Battle(Strength/raw power)**_

_**R&R my little chickadees**_


End file.
